


For the Better

by GreyLiliy



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Bodhi dying was the best thing that ever happened to Beck.





	For the Better

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. XD
> 
> A depressing little Zed ficlet/drabble–he’s too easy to pick on.

Bodhi dying was the best thing that ever happened to Beck.

Zed felt awful even as the thought crossed his mind, but he couldn’t help that it was true. 

The music in the club pounded around his ears as Zed, Mara and Beck–for once–enjoyed time together before curfew. Mara and Beck were a few stools down, talking about a new mod Able had created, both animated and laughing. The Light Cycle mod was more of an aesthetic addition to the bike, so Zed didn’t have much to add to the discussion. But he did watch.

Beck held himself taller now. No longer did he stand a foot behind someone else, or let the other talk first. Beck was always more skilled than Bodhi at the games, but he relented for everything else. Bodhi was the leader in the couple, much as Mara took the lead when she was alone with Zed. It was one of the reason their two groups had attracted to each other like a magnet–they saw themselves in each other. But, now that the dynamic was shattered, Zed was amazed by how much Beck had filled in the gap of Bodhi's absence without Zed or Mara.

Beck led.

Beck made his own decisions. His constant disappearances were a testament to that. Wherever Beck went, he came back standing straight, confident–almost aggressive at times. Zed thought back to Beck challenging Bartik and Hopper and turned his glass on the bar top. Beck had stepped right in and practically picked a fight to defend his friend. That never would have happened if Bodhi were here. Bodhi would have fought Beck’s battle for him–even if that fight was on behalf of Beck’s friend.

Zed hummed as he tipped his glass back and let the warm energy drop down his throat. It flushed across his light lines and he relished the feeling. Beck’s confidence wasn’t the only change. It was in little things, too. Beck just…Zed couldn’t put his finger on it. It was like he was a different program. Like Bodhi had been this chain that kept his true nature tied down and he was finally free to flourish into this confident, decision making program.

It was good for Beck. Zed set the glass on the table as the world tuned out around him. The music was a droning pulse in his ears. It was great for Beck. 

And Zed hated it.

He honestly wouldn’t have minded so much that Beck had changed so much for the better, Zed thought to himself as his hand squeezed his glass of energy, if Mara hadn’t noticed, too.

But, Zed knew as the two of them chatted together, that she had. No, even before that. Mara always wanted to know where Beck was. She stood a little closer now. Talked more. Zed bit his lip. She’d flip her hair in just this right way that showed off her eyes. Beck never noticed–and that was Zed’s only relief. Maybe he still pined after Bodhi in his own way, after all. But Mara was persistent. She wouldn’t give up. Not on this. She said “Renegade” but Zed knew who she really wanted to notice her.

Curfew drew nearer as the people in the club filtered out, leaving the three alone. Zed emptied the last of his drink and stared at the line of bottles across the wall.

Zed wondered if he’d change for the better being alone, too.


End file.
